


Chocolate Lip Butter

by Lljung



Series: Canon [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mark was only a cameo, Yugyeom's obsession with chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: Well, the tittle is a summary itself. Just add yugbam in there and here what we got.





	Chocolate Lip Butter

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those who had been waiting for Part of Your Life (love), this is basically my apologies for being irresponsible, and to make up for the story ending ^^v
> 
> Only fluff and silly yugbam, enjoy <3<3<3

The dry weather lately made Bambam’s lips chapped. He had diligently put lip balm on his lips but it didn't work well. His lips still chapped and Bambam hate it because it affected his supposedly perfect appearance.

Bambam told the problem to his fans on his solo v live, he's sure the fans would give him great recommendations. It's true. Bambam takes a mental note of those recommendations and later when he met his make up noona, he asked her opinion about those recommendations and she suggested him this one butter lips which she said, as he quoted her, "moisturized your lips just right and made your lips so soft like a baby lips" and well, Bambam was sold.

The lip butter turned out had very strong chocolate taste and flavor. He usually prefer the normal one, without strong taste or flavor, but Bambam bear with it because the product, surprisingly, just exactly what the make up noona said. And even if he just use it twice, Bambam might love it. 

 

 

He's using it again when he had dance practice with Yugyeom for their subunit. He was very, very excited for their upcoming unit. After 4 years sharing the same dream, to dance and sing their own song, finally JYP gave them a chance to show what they really want to do, to show who they really are. Not only him, Bambam could feel excitement radiated from the body of his partner. They exchange a giddy smile when his eyes meet Yugyeom's as they enter the dance studio. They can't wait how the dance would turn out, especially him, because Yugyeom said he had something in store for their subunit.

 

 

The choreography was great, the greatest, Bambam felt like the choreography was all he ever wanted, was made for them. He had memorized all the  move at the end of the day even though it's just their first day of practicing so he was quite satisfied. Their dance teacher said they only need to work on some little details on the next practice when he announced they could finish the practice. Yugyeom had mastered all, he made half of it, so Bambam could ask Yugyeom to teach him whenever he want.

They took a rest after and Bambam checked out his reflection in the mirror to find his lips had been chapped again. He immediately pulled his bag to fish out his new favorite lip butter. He surprisingly felt better now that his lips were soft again, although his limbs felt like they would come off of his body.

Bambam saw Yugyeom approached him from his peripheral vision. A bottle of water being shoved at his hands. Bambam immediately took it and muttered, "Thanks."

He was drinking his water when Yugyeom sniffed the air around him. "Why do you smell like chocolate?"

Bambam took the last gulp, "New lip butter," he puckered his lips to show his point. "Don't know it will smells like chocolate. Trying it because of fans recommendation."

Yugyeom was looking his lips curiously, thinking into himself. "Is it good?"

Bambam nodded and grinned to him, "Works great. It even tastes like chocolate," Bambam laughed when Yugyeom's eyes widen at the mention of chocolate. His laugh not last long because suddenly the look on Yugyeom’s eyes changed and Bambam’s breath hitched.

Yugyeom's thumb was the first thing he felt on his jaw but things went so fast he didn't even remember how he end up kissing with Yugyeom and Bambam let out a soft moan when Yugyeom licked his bottom lips, hands already fisted the front of Yugyeom's shirt. Bambam just opened his lips to deepen the kiss when Yugyeom pulled out, so it's not his fault that he let out a needy whine after.

"You're right. It taste like chocolate," commented Yugyeom, licking his lips and his fingers still on Bambam’s jaw. Then, he smirked, "Even better than any chocolate I've ever taste."

Bambam rolled his eyes, "Shut up! Who teach you to say such cheesy thing?"

Yugyeom rose his eyebrows and look at him dead in the eye  like the answer was obvious.

"Exactly!" Bambam retorted, though Yugyeom said nothing. "That should be my line. Now, come here and kiss me again."

Pulling Yugyeom closer, Bambam tipped his head up to meet Yugyeom's lips once again and sighed into the kiss. Yugyeom giggled at that but Bambam stepped on his toes so Yugyeom was back kissing him properly.

 

They were caught in a very compromising position, face pressed into one, one of Yugyeom's hands on Bambam’s ass as they grinding on each other, and Bambam’s arms circled on Yugyeom’s neck, hands messing with Yugyeom's hair, when the door was opened.

"Holy fuck! Can't you wait until you're back on your own room?!" a voice belonged to Mark, probably, shrieked filling the studio, making Yugyeom and Bambam immediately let go of each other's lips, though their body didn't move an inch from their recent position.

They checked on the owner of the voice, and they were right, it's Mark. So they continue their kiss, ignoring the flabbergasted Mark standing in the door who immediately leaving them with curses and grumbles that sounded like 'such disrespect'.

 

This lip butter is definitely the best, Bambam thought to himself, as Yugyeom slided his thigh between his legs and he could feel both of them hard inside their training pants. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's with me and yugbam in the dancing studio????
> 
> Oh, and this is kinda celebration for their upcoming subunit, yayyyy!!!


End file.
